


Like a Fairytale

by kaloo_kalay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloo_kalay/pseuds/kaloo_kalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim always thought she looked like a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure where this idea came from or why I wrote it, but anywho it happened. I'm not sure if I like how it turned out but I'll let you all be the judge of it.

"Oh aren't you a pretty kitty," Jim purred, pinning Rose against the wall, an arm on either side of her head. "You look like a fairytale princess, Rose," his Irish brogue thickening as he pressed closer to her. "But not every fairytale has a happy ending pet, remember every story needs a good old fashioned villain," and with that he pulled away, his dark eyes falling down over her form.

And _yes_ he thought, she does look like she stepped out of the pages of a fairytale, even if he'd always thought she was a princess. Fair skin, perfect red curls, the white gown and mask. He smiles and he sees her shiver. He turns towards the hall where everyone else in attendance is milling about, before he continues to speak. 

"But remember, it might not be who you think it is," his eyes darted across the room where he could see the _great Sherlock Holmes. A grin passed the Irishman's lips as he turned back towards the redhead. "And the knight in shining armor isn't always as valiant as you first think," and with that he leans in and presses a hot, fast kiss to her lips._

_He pulled away with a slight smile crossing his face, watching as she slowly opened her eyes, gray blinking behind the intricate mask. "Let me take you away from here luv, I can give you everything you've ever wanted," his voice quiet as he glanced back towards the sea of people. "I can give you the attention he never can, or will."_

_He watches as her eyes lid for a moment longer than a heartbeat, the way she lets out a quiet shaky breath, before those lovely gray orbs blink open once more. Her eyes searching the crowd, widening slightly as they landed on Sherlock then back to the Irishman. Jim can see her hesitation, the way her eyes flicker back over to his face. She swallows, letting her eyes lid once more and he knows he's won._

_"Run away with me, Rose, I'll make you so happy," he whispers and he hears the way her breathing hitches. He knows she’d tempted, he knows how she thinks and he grins. Her tongue comes out to wet her lips and he can see her trembling as she silently fights with herself. "Rose," his eyes watch her face intently, waiting for her to speak._

_"Jim," it’s the first time she's spoken all night, and he feels a little spark of satisfaction that it’s his name on her lips. "I, he," she bites her lip and ducks her head. "He's not a bad man, Jim, he's just..." she looks back across to the crowd. "Distracted," she looks back to Jim's face, a slight sadness showing through her eyes._

_"Rose, please," his voice was starting to take on a more desperate tone like his brothers and he froze, seeing the look of loss and slight hurt on her face. "It's not him, or me then, is that it?" his dark eyes narrowed, watching her swallow and press back as he moved even closer. "You can't love me because you love my brother, is that it? Tell me," his voice had dropped, low and dangerous and he reveled in the satisfaction of seeing her fear._

_"Jim, no, I swear it's not Richard," her eyes darted around and he grinned wolfishly. "You're scaring me Jim, stop," and he knew she was scared. He could read it on her face, down to her trembling and her voice and suddenly it wasn't nearly as satisfying for him. "Jim?" and he sighed turning from her. "Jim, don't."_

_"Richard's the better match, but he doesn't love you," he lets his fingers comb through his hair and straightened his shoulders. "You know that though, that's why you won't come isn't it? It’s because you're in love with my _baby_ brother? You know I don't care about that, don't you?" he couldn't turn back and face her, couldn't control his emotions. "You'd rather be with a man who doesn't love you rather than be with one who does but looks like the one you can't have? I'm just as good an actor as him, Rose, you know that."_

_He listened as she breathed in sharply, but instead of turning to look he forced his own eyes shut. "I could be Richard if that’s what you wanted," and he could, because he wanted her, he would change himself for her. "A rose as my Queen," he uttered under his breath and letting out his own shaky breath._

_"Jim, you can't be him," she breathed out and she reached out, touching his shoulder. "It doesn't work like that, you aren't him," her voice was quiet as he squared his shoulders. He turned to look at her, his face unreadable. "Jim..."_

_"Why can't it work like that?" his voice quiet, nearly a whisper. He was silently warring with himself, should he just leave her to Sherlock, or take her with him against her will and risk having her hate him for the rest of her life. "I _need_ you, Rose, you aren't blind," his jaw tensed, silently pleading with his eyes. "Please?" he felt utterly helpless, he hadn’t felt that since he and Richard had been children. He watched her, those grey orbs closed behind the mask as she remained silent and unmoving._

_“Jim… I,” he watched her breath in and out, steadying herself. He saw her swallow, eyes opening behind her mask, taking in his face. He pleaded with her silently, she had to say yes, she had to. Her gloved hand came up to cup his cheek and a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead. “Jim, I can’t. I’m sorry,” she whispered against his forehead before pulling away and going back to the crowd._

_He stood there in shock, unable to turn to search her out or even move. She had walked away, leaving him alone and with a cold emptiness washing over him. He forced his eyes shut, hands fisting at his sides, it would be okay, because he didn’t need anyone. He would take care of himself on his own from now on, wouldn’t get involved with anyone else. Because life really was like a fairytale, but not the sugar coated Disney tales, no, real life was like the dark and often bloody original tales where people would die. Yes life really was like a fairytale._


End file.
